Luzes de Natal
by nesquic
Summary: Quinze segundos, e faça um desejo. :: Kenny McCormick x Stan Marsh / [ i took my feet to oxford street ]


• LUZES DE NATAL .

* * *

When you're still waiting for snow to fall it doesn't really feel like Christmas at all.

— Coldplay.

* * *

one_sh**o**t_

* * *

**X**

Festas de Natal em South Park são um tremendo saco. Stan Marsh mais do que ninguém sabe disso. Mas o ruim de toda a história de saber é que não se tem expectativa nenhuma quanto ao evento, muito menos quando se sabe que sua presença nele é inevitável. Então que ele teve de entrar no carro e aturar Shelly falando sem parar do mais novo namorado. É, aparentemente, um cara esquisito o bastante para querer ficar com ela. Isso já define muito de sua personalidade para Stan. Seu pai ainda resolve que, sendo Natal, é importante ligar o rádio em alguma estação insossa em que esteja tocando Santa Claus's Coming To Town. Sua mãe parece a única que tem juízo. Fica sentada quieta em seu canto assistindo às decorações horrorosas de luzes natalinas. Tudo sem preço, exatamente como na propaganda da MasterCard. Impagável.

Quando o carro estaciona, Stan é o primeiro a pular fora. O centro está apinhado de pessoas, árvores, luzes e brinquedos, mas cada rosto é o rosto de um desconhecido. Não há nada ali que Stan queira fazer, ninguém que queira ver, nada que queira ganhar. A neve está acumulada entre os pés de todos, as luzes piscando estonteantes sobre suas cabeças, a prefeita falando no microfone. E canções de Natal se esgueiram por entre os ouvintes e ganham os céus, rodopiando ofuscantes com suas melodias infernais.

Stan só quer dar o fora dali, mas não tem como. Segundo seu pai, Natal é tempo de se passar com a família e nenhum Marsh que se preze ficará de fora das comemorações. Na verdade, só estão ali para ver quem vai ganhar a porcaria do concurso das luzes. Randy sinceramente espera que seja ele e sua decoração rebuscada em forma de Papai Noel. Stan quer que todos explodam em mil pedaços. Sua cabeça está girando, seu corpo está magro e infeliz, toda a bebida da ceia voltando para cobrar seu preço. E é quando pensa que não há mais salvação para sua alma que aparece Kenny McCormick.

Ele é o garoto mais legal do mundo naquele instante, só por ser alguém que Stan conhece neste mar de rostos inomináveis. O cabelo é o mesmo punk, os piercings são os mesmos nas orelhas, o nariz ainda é quebrado como o de Owen Wilson, mas nada disso importa, porque Stan poderia se jogar aos pés de Kenny e adorá-lo ali mesmo. Salta renas de decoração de natal, tomadas de luzes, garrafas e copos virados e consegue alcançá-lo.

— Oi.

E é um natal cheio de silêncios. Alguma coisa ali parece errada, naquele sorriso comprido e rasgado de quem sempre quer alguma coisa.

— Oi.

Eles bebem até cair.

De onde Kenny arranja essas coisas é sempre uma boa pergunta, mas nunca com grandes respostas. _De um cara_, que talvez conheça um cara. Mas o que Stan sabe é que, depois de um copo ou dois de vodca pura e mais outros dois de um vinho barato, as luzes de natal e as canções parecem até suportáveis. E mesmo que seu estômago esteja engraçado, mesmo que tenha se empanturrado de comida e agora esteja a ponto de lançar tudo para fora, tudo isso valeu e vale a pena. Estar com Kenny aqui vale a pena.

— Eu sei de um lugar bonito para ver as luzes.

Porque em South Park só se acende a droga da árvore quando é meia noite em ponto. Então Kenny estende sua mão e procura a de Stan, e vão se arrastando os dois parecendo espiões num filme da Segunda Guerra. Atravessam trincheiras de bonecos de neve, valas enormes de bengalas doces e morteiros de globo de vidro. Escalam uma trepadeira agarrada em treliças douradas, e acabam no telhado de uma casa baia bem de frente com a festança. Dá perfeitamente para ver a árvore.

— Disse que era um bom lugar.

Não só um bom lugar, mas o melhor lugar.

Dali Stan começa a sentir que pode respirar sem estar sufocando em meio a desconhecidos. Que pode falar outra vez sem medo de que sua voz se perca assim que sair da garganta. E tudo graças a Kenny. Kenny, o salvador fodido da pátria.

— Quinze segundos, e faça um desejo. — Kenny sussurra perto da sua orelha, perto o bastante para esquentar.

Stan quer dizer que a chegada do Natal não é o mesmo que uma estrela cadente, mas se esquece das palavras antes mesmo de tentar. E já faltam cinco segundos, nenhum bom pedido vindo à cabeça.

— O que você vai pedir? — Com um sorriso bêbado cheio de curiosidade.

Kenny respira fundo e cai de cabeça na enrascada de dizer.

— Eu vou pedir você.

As luzes se acendem, e é Natal em South Park.

.

.

* * *

**N/A**

Que deus me amaldiçoe se essa não é uma história verídica.


End file.
